Ryo in Wonderland
by Kitten-no-aiyoku
Summary: a tragic event led to ryo having to live with his annoying aunt and spineless uncle, what ryo doesn't know is that he will be thrown into a mad world where he will find friends and love?
1. The dream

disclaimer: this song belongs to the Vocaloids not me, oh and the yugioh characters are not mine either, i also cant take credit for the whole alice in wonderland bit either, though i wish i did. T-T any other characters that are in this story that were not in alice in wonderland or yugioh are mine so i hope you enjoy.

"somewhere, there was a tiny dream. such a tiny dream it was, No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think, ' i don't want to disappear this way, How can i make people dream of me? ' The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. ' I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.' "

A young boy sang wile picking flowers, in the distance an older looking version of himself stared with fear shining in his eyes, he cried out to his younger self, but no sound left his lips.

"The first Alice bravely entered wonderland, sword in hand. Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake. That Alice is in the forest, Locked away like a criminal, Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed."

The little boy smiled brightly, he only had one more flower to go and then he could give the bouquet to his mother, but what flower should he use? The little boy began to sing again, The older him was crying now, ' why' he thought ' why cant i stop it' he ran.

"the second Alice meekly sang a song in wonderland. Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world. That Alice was a rose shot down by a madman, He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers."

He found the flower he wanted, he ran from the flower garden to the edge of the labyrinth where the rose bush grew, the song still being sung wile he picked the rose. the older him ran as fast as he could, but no matter what he did he never got close, only farther from the vision of his younger self, ' i have to stop it, i wont let it happen again!' he tripped and fell and drowned in sorrow.

"The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in wonderland. Deceiving countless people, she created a strange county. That Alice was the country's queen, possessed by a warped dream. fearing her decaying body , she ruled from the summit of the country. . . . . . . . "

he began to dance wile he sang the next verse acting as though he were in the world of which he sang of.

" Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of hearts."

"now to give these flowers to my mommy!" he giggled, he ran into the labyrinth that was in front of him, after all its the only way back to the mansion. a right a left, down the stone stairs pass the water fountain, his older self knew this path by heart, he ran after the younger version of himself 'no' he thought 'don't go!!!!' he ran harder but he knew it was too late, the world bled green, red, blue and grey. The flowers fell to the ground with a thump, the young boy stared at the place he called home, he was frozen and did not know what to do. the large Victorian house was burning, red flames consumed it, the black grey smoke was choking it, the once green grass was dyed a brown crimson. The older boy fell to his knees with a sob,'why?' he thought, the sound of the fire department in the distance sang out, his younger self ran towards the house hoping to find his family and little sister alive, the world faded into darkness, he knew it was too late.

"The fourth Alice was twin children, entering wonderland out of curiosity. Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come. A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother, they came the closets to being the true Alice, but... they won't wake from their dream. they're lost in Wonderland."

Ryo awoke to find himself on the floor of his bedroom, he looked at himself and sighed, he was a mess. "why can't i just forget about that day" he said to his empty room, he knew he would not get a reply, he sighed again. "Ryo get up or we'll be late!" ryo ignored his aunt, he did not feel up to a party today. "RYO I SAID GET UP!!!!!!!!" his aunt screeched from downstairs, with a sigh ryo got up from the floor to bathe and dress himself, "i'll be down in a moment aunt Mary" ryo yelled to his aunt, "good be quick!" yelled aunt mary. Ryo walked to his bathroom and turned the knobs on the tub, "ouch!" ryo recoiled to suck on his now burned index finger, " well thats too hot" ryo mumbled. he adjusted the knobs again until the water was the right temperature, he smiled when the water was right and got up to get the bath oil his uncle got when he went to egypt, and poured some in the bathtub. "RYO HURRY UP!" he jumped and almost dropped the bath oil, he hated these kind of days. Ryo put the bath oil back on the counter next to the sink and began to undress, "i wish i didnt have these nightmares" ryo sighed now fully naked and getting in the tub, "i wonder what this party is for" he thought for a moment than shook his head "i hope its nothing serious like last time" ryo cringed remembering the time he had to give a speech about how he was now the owner of his late fathers company, his aunt quite lovingly forgot to mention this to him until it was in a sense too late and he was already being shoved to the make shift stage. he shook his head, "i cant be thinking of this i need to bathe and get dressed lest i want to suffer the wrath of my aunt." ryo grabbed the wash cloth that was next to the tub and began to vigorously scrub his body till it was pink, after that he washed his hair and dunked. after his rushed bath he was drying himself off with the fluffy white towel that was hung up in his bathroom, he threw the towel in the dirty cloths hamper and walked naked to the closet, "now what to wear?" he said to himself he looked at the multitudes of cloths, in the end he wore a white shirt with a dark blue waistcoat and a black tie a silver pocket watch on a silver chain in his pocket, for pants he wore black slacks with polished black shoes. "RYO!!!!" his aunt shrieked ryo began to twich "i am almost dressed i will be down is a minute" ryo yelled back, "well HURRY!" replied mary, he tried not to brake some thing. ryo looked at himself in the mirrior and he frowned he forgot to tie his messy silver hair, he grabbed a dark blue ribbon and tied his hair with help of the mirrior. when he was done his look was almost complete his soft brown eyes looked at the reflection of his room and saw on his bed his white tailed coat, "well time to go" he said to himself. he walked over to the bed and grabbed the coat and ran out of his room wile puting on the coat, he ran down the hallway and down the stairs to be face to face with his aunt. "why did it take you so long to dress!" ryo was about to say something but she continued " never mind your here now and dressed and ROBERT WHERE ARE YOU WE MUST GO!!" ryo coverd his ears his aunts face was red with anger, from down the hallway came ryo's uncle, "good now that both of you are here lets go" both ryo and his uncle cringed and fallowed her out the door, 'i really do wonder what this party is for' ryo thought, the door to the house closed.

what ryo didnt know was that he was about to step into a new world.


	2. 2

I am sorry that I have not updated but I have been busy with school. Its almost the end of the year so I am trying to get all my work done, but I do promise that another chapter will be up soon, so be patient with me.


End file.
